


Fooled Around (And Fell In Love)

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, they just don't know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Sansa and Arthur have been roommates for almost two years.One night they decide to fool around a bit.It's not like it's a problem.Right?
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Fooled Around (And Fell In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible person and I want an excuse to write shameless smut with no plot whatsoever.
> 
> So... Yeah.  
> That's the fic... lol
> 
> The rating is clearly E, even though this is a warm-up chapter. So things will get hotter as the fanfic gets more chapter.  
> Basically I'm using this as a study on writing smut.

“Do you want more wine?”

“Stop offering me wine, Red. I have a reputation.”

Sansa gave him a flat look. “Do you want more wine?” She pressed.

Arthur sighed dramatically. “Since you’re insisting so much.” He offered her his glass.

Sansa snorted, even as she filled up his glass again. Arthur liked to be difficult about it, but she knew he loved drinking her white wine in her fancy pink glass -as he called them. (One day she got home and he had frozen grapes, because he’d heard it was a good way to chill the wine without watering it down.)

Since it was a Wednesday, they had a ritual: chinese food and Arthur’s pick for movie.

On Thursdays, they had mexican food and Sansa’s pick.

This was a extremely peculiar roommate agreement, and-very often -Sansa marveled at how well it worked. She didn’t think they’d last a month; now it’s been almost two years and they were good friends.

“Did you like the movie?” He asked her.

“It wasn’t as bad as ‘The Matrix’.” She shrugged.

Arthur glared at her. “Heathen. Why do I even live with you?”

“Because you like my wine and the softner I use on the sheets.” She answered immediately.

“That’s true.” He agreed easily.

Sansa chuckled. “It was good.” She conceded. “It just reminded me of how single I am right now.”

“There were some pretty hot scenes there.”

“I think I’ve been so long without I don’t even know how it’s done anymore.” She groused.

Arthur threw her an amused look. “Feeling an itch, Red?”

“Shut up.” She hit him with a pillow. “Just because you’re hooking up with half the city…”

“Hey, I take offense to that. It’s more like a quarter.” Sansa hit him again. “Careful with my wine!”

“Not need to rub it in.” She grumbled.

“I can rub it for you, if you want.” He suggested, his eyebrows moving exaggeratedly, his leering over the top.

“Sure.” She put her wine down. “Take off your shirt.”

Arthur was shocked. “Wait. What?”

Sansa grinned. “You didn’t think I was going to call your bluff, hm?”

“Not funny, Red.” He groaned. “I was offering honestly, as a good friend…”

“How self-sacrificing of you.” She rolled her eyes.

“I’m glad you -at least -recognize it.”

Sansa snorted. Then… She looked at him in silence for a minute. He was really good-looking.

“Sansa?” He asked carefully.

“Are you serious?” She asked suddenly.

“About?”

“Rubbing it for me.” She told him curtly.

“The hell, Sans?” He was clearly astounded. “Are you drunk?”

“No. I’m frustrated and trusting you.”

“I…” He licked his lips. “I’d be lying if I said I never considered it before…”   
“So?”

“I just don’t want this to make a mess out of things.” He finished.

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” She asked. “Look…” She sighed. “If you don’t want to, it’s okay. You can just say it. I don’t want sex, I really just want to fool around a bit.”

“Without your shirt?”

She grinned. “If you take off yours…”

Arthur immediately pulled his shirt off and threw somewhere behind him, making Sansa giggle madly.

“Fair is fair.” She declared, pulling her top off.

But, as they were already home, just watching something before bed, she was braless and Arthur clearly appreciated it.

He kissed her and they fell back on the couch.

Sansa loved his weight on top of her, his beard against her skin and his muscles under her hands. They kissed for what seemed like forever, until Arthur went lower and kissed her breasts. He pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked it, let her feel a hint of teeth, before he moved to the other to give it the same treatment.

Sansa pulled him back to her mouth, then grabbed his hand and put it on her cunt. “Come on.” She whined.

“Well, aren’t you demanding.” He teased, but he sat back and helped her get rid of her shorts and panties.

“How come I’m the only one naked?” She protested.

“Because we’re focusing on your happiness, Red.” He replied cheekily as he went back to her.

“Arthur, I swear to God…” He kissed her, cutting her tirade.

His hand found her pussy, and he made teasing circles on her clit, using just the pad of his middle finger.

“Arthur…” Sansa breathed against his mouth.

“Don’t hurry me…”

“I’m going to kill you.” She promised.

“Why? I’m taking such good care of you.” He let his finger slide down. “Look how wet you already are.”

“Think of how much wetter I’ll get once you actually do something.” She threw tersely at him.

“When you put it like that…”

He kissed her again, then slid a finger in her. Sansa was tight and wet, and he adored her needy moans against his lips. When she was breathing harder against his mouth, he slipped a second finger in, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit.

He’d planned on taking it slow -Sansa was a lady after all -but the way she whined his name and asked for more was Arthur’s undoing.

Sansa shoved her hand into his sweatpants and grabbed his cock. “Careful there, Red.”

She snorted against his lips, closing her fingers around him and pumping him in time with his fingers fucking her.

It was a bit of an awkward mess because of their hands and positions, but no one was complaining.

Sansa was moaning urgently, her face flushed and Arthur knew she was close. He bit her lower lip and crooked his fingers inside her, and Sansa came, his name spilling from her mouth.

It was a bit too much for him, and since the lady had gone already, Arthur decided it was only fair to cum as well.

He pressed his forehead to her hers and he spilled in his pants and her hand.

“Look at the mess.” Sansa murmured.

Only her would think of something like this just then.

“I have no problems.” He informed her, popping a finger in his mouth and sucking it clean.

“Not happening.” She informed him, showing the sticky mess on her hand.

Arthur snorted. “I’ll grab my shirt and you can use it to clean your hand.” He said standing up, despite his unsteady legs.

He felt like he was 16 again, messing around on the couch.

“Hey, Arthur.”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for the rub.” She winked at him.

He chuckled. “Any time, Red.”


End file.
